


Viva Las Vegas

by Celanna192



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celanna192/pseuds/Celanna192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krimson City's finest have been recruited by the FBI to help apprehend a suspected serial killer by putting on an elaborate sting operation.  What better place than in Las Vegas.</p>
<p>Slight crossover with Deadly Premonition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-game fic. It is also set in the same AU as my other fic, Cursed.

The smoky air was filled with the sounds of bells and whistles from hundreds of slot machines. Lit signs making promises of winning big adorned rows upon rows of chiming mettle boxes. Many an elderly woman was glued to bright, spinning screens. Wrinkled hands placing their bets before hitting the spin button. 

Sebastian took a seat at one of the poker tables. He preferred company. It helped him take his mind off of reality. He placed his brown suede telescope hat onto the brim of the table. The seats around him were empty. Perfect for the plan.

"Your bet sir?" The Dealer asked.

"Not yet. I want to wait for a few more bodies." He gave the Dealer his most convincing southern drawl. His role was that of an oil tycoon from Texas. New money who was thrilled by the prospect of gambling, but frugal enough to avoid the high roller tables. He wasn't fond of the outfit he had been given to go with the roll. The brown leather fringe jacket looked silly on him. The cowboy boots and hat didn't make it any better.

Not two minutes later, a couple joined him at the table. A neatly dressed, Asian man with a cute Caucasian lady clinging to his arm. The man took a seat next to him, while his lady friend took the end chair. 

"I hope we're not imposing," the Asian man said.

"Not at all. We needed a few players. Name's Jack." Sebastian greeted as he extended his hand. 

"I'm Joseph," Joseph shook the man's hand. "This is my fiancee Juli."

"Pleasure to meet you," Juli greeted.

"Pleasure's all mine ma’am. What bring's you two to Vegas?" Sebastian motioned for the Dealer to begin the game. The bait was in place, now they just needed their target.

"We needed a break away from my family. Ever since we announced our engagement, they've been harping us on details for the wedding. We decided we didn't want to deal with the hassle, so we're eloping." Joseph explained. "The family will be pissed, but they'll get over it."

"Congratulations. I hope you two have a happy life together and that your family doesn't give you too much trouble." Sebastian said. 

So far everyone was playing their rolls perfectly. Or in the case of Joseph and Kidman, a little too perfect. As the hands were dealt, Sebastian caught the two whispering to each other.

"I'm going to explore the shops. You two have fun." Juli said.

"Alright love. Text me if you need anything." Joseph drew Kidman into a kiss. Her hands caressed his face, planting a few more kisses before walking off. Sebastian had to give the two credit for their acting skills. The exchange almost looked legit.

Another man came to join them at the table shortly after Kidman left. Sebastian recognized him as their target. The man was just a hair taller than Joseph. He was a bit soggy in the middle, but not fat per se. White male, Brown hair, brown eyes. Cleanly dressed with a white pressed shirt and black slacks. He certainly didn't look like a killer. However, his experience as a homicide detective had taught him that anyone could be a murder. The man had been hanging around the table ever since Joseph and Kidman sat down. Eavesdropping on their conversation. Their script had been crafted specifically to attract his attention. The man was suspected of killing six people. All couples. All having just been married at one of Vegas' many cruz through chapels. An FBI profiler had come in to do an assessment. It was discovered that the target was a former wedding planner. Their primary suspect was a hyper religious man who valued the "sanctity of marriage" to the point where it mattered how someone got married. Much of the man's online rants involved weddings and how marriage is the domain of the church. Sebastian recalled some of his more outlandish rants about how it is a mortal sin for a couple to marry outside of the church. 

The only reason Krimson City's finest were involved was that the target was suspected of killing two couples there. One couple shortly after having a non-religious wedding at the park. Another days after having a courtroom wedding. The detectives were out of their jurisdiction in Los Vegas. The rule was that they would not be making the arrest, the FBI would handle that. They were merely the bait.

"Have you two picked a place to get hitched?" Sebastian started. The Dealer dealt another hand. The man next to him focused on his cards. Trying too hard not to appear like he was vested in anything he or Joseph had to say.

"We were thinking of a place off of Las Vegas Blvd and Oakley. Juli has the address. You're more than welcome to attend." Joseph answered. Another hand was dealt and gone. The target took his leave after losing a good fifty dollars at their table. However, they noticed that he still hung around in earshot. Joseph took his drink napkin and wrote down the address. Sebastian took the address and set it next to his drink. The napkin would remain there for a good five minutes before he decided to retire for the night.

\---

It was intentional that their rooms were next door to each other. It was also intentional that their rooms were next to their target's. The target's room was 1507, Joseph and Kidman were in 1505, and his room was 1503. The lights from Fremont street bled through his curtains. Down on the street below an unknown band was playing a cover of Judas Priest to the crowd. Why their target had to pick Fremont street, he didn't know. The night life wasn't going to quit until early in the morning. None of the floors in any of the hotels were high enough to escape the noise from the stage. At least the room was clean and the bed comfortable. He settled in to bed and turned the television on. 

The noise from the street died down after awhile. He guessed the current band had finished their lineup, but figured he'd only have half an hour of peace before the next one started up. Ten minutes into the lull, he heard the dull click of the door closing next door. He checked the time on the digital clock on his night stand. The red numerals read 12:30. Though he wasn't near tired enough for sleep, he turned the television off and settled into the sheets and closed his eyes.

The detective woke up forty minutes later to a loud bang. The impact caused his whiskey glass to topple onto the floor from the night stand. However, in hindsight, he realized he shouldn't have set the glass so close to the edge. He picked the glass up off of the floor and set it back onto the night stand before laying his head down again. His eyes shot open when the sound of moaning passed through his wall. His room was at the end of the block, which meant his only neighbors were Joseph and Kidman. He got up and turned the fan on the air conditioner unit on. He hoped the white noise would be enough to drown out whatever shenanigans his partners were up to.

\---

Sebastian got to the chapel around 3 o' clock. A few of his fellow officers, his chief, and a few FBI agents were sitting in the pews. Most of them in outlandishly colored attire. He had to compose himself when he saw Chief Anderson's electric blue, velour suit. Complete with black cummerbund and white, frilly cravat. Their target was the last guest to enter, taking a seat in the far back.

About ten minutes later, the lights went down and Viva Las Vegas began playing through the stereo system. Connelly came out from the curtains and began dancing and lip syncing to the song. Sebastian had to give credit where it was due. Connelly made an excellent Elvis impersonator. When the song ended, Kidman and Joseph made their way to the stage. Both were glowing. If he didn't know better, he would have thought there were actually getting married. Grief struck his heart. He remembered his own wedding. It had been traditional, as his family had insisted on Myra and he marrying at their church. Their colors had been white, green, and blue. Myra looked radiant in her white gown. Joseph was by his side as he beamed with happiness. His family objected vehemently over his choice of best man. However, he felt that Joseph was far more worthy of the role than the deadbeat, baby daddy who was his brother. They finally got over it after Lily was born. He remembered watching his soon to be wife walking down the isle. She walked herself since her father refused to come to the wedding. They would have many more rough patches with her family after Lily was born, but Myra always gave them what for.

"I now pronounce ya'll man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Connelly finished the ceremony. Sebastian couldn't believe that he daydreamed through the entire thing. Joseph took Kidman in his arms and drew her into a deep kiss. She had to wrap her arms around his shoulders just to keep her balance as she bent backwards. The older detective was beginning to think that they weren't acting. 

The couple began to make their way to the door of the chapel. Though the crowd was cheering, everyone in the room was keeping a close eye on their target. As Kidman and Joseph approached the door, their target moved. A quick hand went for a knife hidden under his suit jacket. Fortunately, the FBI were faster. The man was subdued quickly and taken away by the Feds.

"I'm glad that's over. I can finally get out of this cowboy get up," Sebastian breathed. Special Agent Morgan joined the group after seeing to their suspect.

"Thank you again for coming all this way to help us catch him," Special Agent Morgan said, extending his hand to the group.

"Always when it's to catch a perp. The change of scenery was nice too." Anderson quipped. "Why are the Feds so interested in him anyway? Usually in a situation like this, we would have worked with the local PD."

"I'm afraid I wasn't completely up front with you when I asked for your assistance. He's suspected to have victims in dozens of cities throughout the country. He may even have more than that," Special Agent Morgan admitted. "Anyways, I've cleared it with my supervisors to extend your stay here by a few days so that you can recuperate before returning to Krimson."

"Chief?" Connelly interjected.

"Well, thanks Agent Morgan. It's much appreciated," Anderson said, ignoring Connelly.

"It's the least we could do for your assistance. And please, call me York." York said.

"Chief?" Connelly interjected again.

"What Connelly?" Anderson's voice rose a bit.

"I'm certified to officiate weddings. Oda and Kidman are legally married to each other," Connelly stated. Anderson's face turned beat red. Kidman and Joseph looked at each other with shock.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Anderson strained to keep himself from yelling at the old cop.

"I've been trying to tell you since before we left Krimson. I'm certified to officiate there and here in Vegas since my niece wanted a destination wedding last year." Connelly explained. Kidman was the first to crack up laughing. Followed by Joseph and York. Anderson looked like he was going to blow his top. Sebastian didn't know what to think. His mind was still hovering over the memories of his past.

"Connelly, is that suit yours?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. It's actually the one I wore for my niece's wedding." Connelly admitted.

\---

Sebastian sat his empty glass on the night stand. The bottle he bought from the liquor store down the street was half empty. Though his body was fully under the effect of alcohol, his mind was painfully clear. Tears fell freely from his eyes as sobs racked his body. The detective tried to push the memories away, but he couldn't. 

He laid his head down on his pillow. Hoping that the soft material would lull him into a dreamless sleep. He closed his eyes, waiting for consciousness to fade. 

"Hnnn, Joseph....Ahhh,"

His eyes shot wide open at the sound of Kidman's voice drifting through the wall. Sleep would not be welcoming him tonight. He turned the television on. He hoped that there was some movie on that would be loud enough to distract him from his partners and his own mind.


End file.
